1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to scanning fiber devices. In particular, embodiments of the invention relate to actuating or vibrating cantilevered optical fibers of scanning fiber devices.
2. Background Information
Scanning fiber devices commonly include a single, cantilevered optical fiber that may be vibrated or scanned in one or two dimensions in a scan pattern to construct an image. The cantilevered optical fiber is commonly vibrated at or very near its mechanical or vibratory resonant frequency.